The objective of this project is to probe the role of molecular structure and intermolecular forces on the dynamics and equilibria of the binding of counterions, model cationic ligands, drugs, and proteins to DNA. The dielectric relaxation of systems containing short restriction fragments of known length is used as a probe. A coherent picture of the dynamics will be constructed and the dielectric behavior (to be compared to experimental measurements of the dielectric permittivity at radio and audio frequencies) calculated from the model via analysis of the evolution of fluctuations in polarization leading to the dipolar correlation function which in turn is related to the complex dielectric permittivity.